yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 19 Episode 29: Let my people go
The Legend of Inugami! ''' Kin stood within the chilling depths of the cellar. The light sound of water dripping not to far off from him, placed him within a trance. They hadn't taken Kin to prison, nor had they given him a trial. He was thrown into the slave camps. Something that they had done for the past year. Every prisoner within the Tasanagi Asalyum, and the Kasaihana prison was shipped out of the city. Sold to other countries, they were lost now. Out of the Database. Kin gathered what he could from conversations. Ralpheal hadn't truly been in leagues with the Armada. But Zeus paid for there labor in helping them keep control in Kasaihana city. Realizing the threat the Yakuza and other Mafia's had been in the past. They called it ' Minizmizing the problem. ' The leader of the Armada however... had been a man by the name Zellel Osiris. Zellel... was a Mutninous Amrada solider through and through. With a hate for Kasiahanaia's. He was also... the grandson of Tanaban. The Armada general who had once taken over China, but was defeated by Keyome, Donnie Yun, and Tetsu Ryoji. Zelle, had only been 27 years old. Not to much other than Kin. He hated Kasaihana city for the loss of his grandfather, an he wanted to make amens by destryoing the city as extracting revenge. This was Kin's target. Kin's body drifted, shifting left to right within the darkness of the ill-lit room. It was cascaded in a shroude of shadow. Yet one light blurred over his head to show his dangling body. He had been in a room with others in the same situation. This is when he had noticed that this 'room.' had been moving. They were being transported. Kin was placed in one of the Enslavement camps. Where he was strapped down in a chi-braclet, and shipped off to work. And this was his way of getting there. Him and a few others all travled within the tank to there next destination and soon enough they had made it to the enslavement camps. Thrown out of the tank him and the other new slaves all stood. Greeted by Armada troops who pushed them down to the camp and setting them up with work. Kin had been placed in the mines, where they were forced to dig for some kind of Olympian gold. Kin was given a Pick axe, and pushed down to work with the other works. This had also been the same camp where Suzumes father had been. And he knew this, because he saw him. Working. This was the Mining camp/ Slave Deployment. They were auctioned out to people across the world here. The Strongest slaves, all in one place. All of them physical fit, young and old. Kin had to get to her father, but he knew it wasnt time yet. Since his last visit here he had started a small uprising amongst the slaves when he came here with Suzume. A percaution and a nesscarry asset for his plan. The rebel group had been fighting against the Armada using Guriella warfare. And it worked for the most part. But the rebels lacked the fire power to defeat them. The guns. " So... what are you gonna go by hm? " The man said to Kin as he hovered over him, handing him his pickaxe. " My names... Inugami. " Kin said lying about his name, he didn't want to cause to much attention to himself. It wasn't time yet. " Inugami... like Dog God? Who the hell do you think you are. " Said the larger slave, bursting out into sheer laughter. 2 days passed, and Kin worked, and worked. On this day, the Announcment had been made to fight the God's. He watched there broadcast. And new he hadn't much time. It was time to move now. . . One night. As the moon turned into its full oval. He received a message in his bed. A note, that had been left sheerly for him. ' Meet me... at the fountain of bliss. At midnight. ' The annoymous sender said to Kin within the note and he did as told. Meeting the person there. Little did he know who it had been... and what that person had taught him that night. Would carry on to aid him in his battles to come. Three weeks slipped by, Kin had fought amongst the slaves to place himself on a level of dominace over them, they soon began to respect the name as Inugami and after 2 months. Kin had been named the champion amongst the slaves. The Gladiator games came up, and Zelle had Inugami as his top fighter against other Armadaians for money. All apart of Kin's plans to get closer to him. He killed merciely, all that stepped into the ring with young Tasanagi left a dead and tattered corpse... he became emotionless. He had to assert himself within Zelle's circle. Soon, Zelle began to invite Kin to his home, praising him as a pet amongst his peers. And Kin worked as his silent bodygaurd. However, at night he would sneak off. Freeing an assortment of slaves, only to report back to his staions where Zelle had left him. The numbers began to grow noticable. However when they checked the camera's... The culrpit had always been hooded. It had been time! Today was the day. Making his way through the destroyed District 1. He made his way over to where he was allowed a meeting with Zelle. He requested firmly. For him to relive everyone from there slaveship. And to let them free. He Declared that this had been wrong. And if he didnt release them. Then Zelle would suffer. Zelle stated back to Kin, announcing that the Armada had been his family and his people. And he would not turn around and dissiapoint them. He would take Kasaihana. Like his father had taken Russia. It was his duty, and his conquest. Angered that Kin had defied him however, had actually heart broken Zelle as he had grown quite fond to Kin, and wanted him to stay by his side. Kin nodded, and was sent away. But before he left, he announced that within a segement of time. Everything Zelle cherished... will burn at his wrath for denying him. Such is what he had hopped for. Zelle's men... began to brutally beat Kin to no end. They beat him for 8 hours... and then left him there crucified and fit to die. However, soon as they went back to pull his dead body down... he had been gone. ''Wrath of the Devil' This Struck Zelle. " HE'S A MOSNTER! " Inugami... they feared that name. Whispears drifted to Zelle that this... INugami. Had actually been a Tasanagi child. He remembered the stories of the family. Devils is what his people called them. The Devil people. Zelle refused to think that such a thing could exist, and returned to his duties that day to believe that Kin had died long before they arrived and someone else had removed him from the cross. But... time and facts seem to add up to there own conclusions. Soon... Zelle began to notice... and extreme level of bats that flooded through the city. A sonar had what it had been, set up all around Zelle's large living quaters within District 1. The bats flooded his home, and killed his sister and mother, and killed over 120 Armada soliders. A Large chunk. The others told him, that this had been the work of the Devil child. That... Inugami Tasanagi! But he refused to believe it once again and carried on with his marry way. Soon, another sickness hit the next mourning. 4 large generators that the Armada had brought over had been emitting a toxic smoke into all of the Living quaters within the District. Killing over 400 gaurds, and 10 slaves in the process. Zelle was angered! They had casted this out as the wrath that the Devil boy spoke ok. It had been here now. The Evidence had been there, and it was unavoidable... A plague struck next. Rumor had it that one of the slaves had been imported in, under a unknown name. Skeptical they still took this slave. The slave soon died, and what they soon discoverd that this slave had a terrifying sickness that struck majoirty of the Armada soliders. But for some reason... all the other slaves had been immune to it. A few weeks later, boxes of Vaccines had been found, and had been given to all of the slaves to combat that very disease that had been killing the Armada soliders. Zelle rushed out of his towerstaring out over his Black Kingdom of Obsidan. Fires broke out randomly, bombs errupted, people were dying, his people! His eyes shot over to a Young man, standing a top a building right next to his own staring him down. He was cloaked in black hoods, the wind blowing his clothing in the wind. He had a blade in his hand, his fathers sword. The Yamisuki. The hooded young man stared Zelle down, pulling down his hood to be none other than the Devil that the people spoke of. " NO! " Zelle said shouting at the top of his lungs as he rushed through the tower, but every corner he turned into, Kin had been there, stalking him. Soon, he met him on the roof and had been that's where Kin had followed him. Hovering over him with his blade in hand, Zelle fell to the ground in fear as he backed up to the end of the building. " YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS! YOU'LL PAY! " Zelle said screaming at the top of his lungs in fear. " I already have. The others have assisted me. All 5 of us these past few weeks have stratigically posioned your water, tarnished your food, killed your men, your family. " Zelle's eyes lit up when he mentioned family. " My people... are on there way to the promise land. " " HA! DO YOU THINK YOURSELF MOSES!? YOUR NOTHING BUT A DOG! A PET, SLAVE TO THE WORLD! " Kin's eyes scowled and he pulled the blade up into the air and struck it down into Zelle's throat. Killing him. " You are wrong...." Kin said twisting the blade, the blood spurrting out in red streams. " You...are the Dog. I am a wolf, you are not my equal. You are the one... BENEATHE ME! YOU ARE THE SUBSPECIES!" Kin said as he began to hack away at Zelle's body pyschothically before long he had been dead. The others who helped Kin had met him on the roof top as they watched the carnage below them. " It's like... a repeat..." Said an elderly man as he looked at Kin staring out over the city. " It's like... Kagemaru... has retirned to us. All Hail! INUGAMI! FREER OF SLAVES! INUGAMI! INUGAMI! INUGAMI!" They all began to chant his name. Over and over again. Kin tilted his head up, he had hidden his face the majority of this time. None knew what he looked like but his golden eyes. " INUGAMI! YOU SHALL ALWAYS BE KNOWN IN HISTORY! INUUUGAMMIII!" And Just like that... Inugami, disappered. He was gone. The Yakuza, and the poor within District 1 were freed. And soon... after some time. Things went back to how they were. They took the time to rebuild there home, and continued to live there lives. However... a new structure of families were needed amongst the Yakuza, structure was needed. Coming together, they all began to make plans for the future, the old clans were discared. It was time for a new day, a new age now! And so... the clans were made. The Inugami clan, The Kenrock clan, The Yamiharu clan, and The Nile family. These families came together to create the new branch, known as the Sun flower Syndicate. A new age... was born. THE SUM UP XDD Category:Ark 19